Take it out on me
by hotchrockette
Summary: A Jotch story after watching 200 and listening to FGL don't hate botch fans got one coming soon.


**this story came to me and just had to write it if y'all want sequel let me know sorry it has a cryptic ending but writers block just struck me down. don't own Florida Georgia Line or Criminal Minds (wish i did :))**

What'd_ he do this time?_  
_Did he break your heart?_  
_I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are._  
_And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off._

She knocked on his door with a thousand emotions going through her pissed, tired, hurt all of them and they were morphing. She heard the lock turn and the door open looking in to his eyes she felt calm come over her. He could tell that something was wrong as what usually happens when its this late when she shows up. She knew that what they were eventually end up doing was wrong and if certain people find out the repercussions could be bad, but the look in his eyes said he didn't care; if he didn't then she didn't.  
Take it out on me.

_And put your lips on mine._  
_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._  
_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._  
_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._  
_You can take it out on me baby._  
_If you ever wanna leave, maybe._  
_In the middle of the night, that's alright..._  
_You can take, take...  
_  
They first started when they had to keep the "death " friend and colleuge secret , the looks of hurt and the sounds from Reid when he came over were getting to her and it wasn't like her significant other could be told what was happening all he knew was she was holding back and it had to stop. When she felt like the world was fighting against her, she went to the one person who understood what she was feeling and going through; first it was just glasses of wine on the couch then she would go back. Then it was walks at the park sitting beneath the stars holding hands telling the secrets of each other. Then they progressed on to…

They stopped for a while and he even met someone she was married and he was in a relationship. then she almost lost her future husband at the time, and things picked up right where they had left off. For them it wasn't cheating she wanted to release some frustrations as did he. So they had decided to take it out on each other; every kiss was rough, every thrust was hard and frantic, she took what he gave and she would give it back ten-fold. She loved what he could do to her with just a look, with Will it was different he was easy and slow it would take time but with Aaron it was almost instant the way his hands moved, his mouth_ 'he is a god of sex'_ she thought one time. He would get up before she would knowing that when he got out of the shower she would be gone, he didn't want to make things harder for as it would be if he was still in bed. It was part of the agreement between them.

_Take off your coat, and baby come on in._  
_Girl, let me help to get back at him._  
_And I don't know why you never say goodbye..._  
_Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,_  
_I can't wait for you to..._

He let her in, took her coat and before he could say anything she grabbed him pushed in against the door and fused her lips and just about every part of her body to him. She though he was going to push away but, his hands slowly came up her body he wrapped one hand in her golden blonde hair; while the other was tracing patterns in the small of her back when the need for oxygen was too much he picked her up and carried her to the couch motioning for her to wait a second while he went to check on his son. She sent a small smile to his back everybody that first met him could see him cold and distant but she knew a side to him very few knew as he knew the same about her. A few minutes later he returned after stopping by his kitchen and getting her a glass of her favorite wine. Part of him wondered if this was really a good thing getting back at Will this way, but his head and heart was at war and it seemed like she was the only person who could stop it.

_Take it out on me._  
_And put your lips on mine._  
_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._  
_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._  
_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._

_Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be._  
_Baby, so now that you're ready...  
_  
They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like hour rather than minutes when she finally spoke. "I'm ready." "Ready for what?" he asked with trepidation; he had told her no matter what when she was finally ready for him for good he would be ready for her even though he always was." I'm ready for us, I'm tired of the fights, lies everything I want you for keeps not just taking you for granted as a booty call" "JJ you were never that to me I just want you to know that and now that you are ready I'm gonna love you like I'm supposed to, not the ripped clothes bruised hips from when I grab you when I lose all control." "Or the scratches I leave on your back" she said with a smile. Just as they were about to kiss his phone rings picking it up they both saw that his girlfriend was calling he just simply hit ignore and laid the phone down. They both look at each other and just knew that everything was going to work out so they hoped as her phone than began to ring only one guess could be her husband.

_Take it out on me._  
_You can take it out on me baby._  
_If you ever wanna leave, maybe._  
_In the middle of the night, that's alright..._  
_You can take, take..._

_Take it out on me_  
_And put your lips on mine._  
_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._  
_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._  
_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._

_You can take it out on me baby._  
_If you ever wanna leave, maybe._  
_In the middle of the night, that's alright..._  
_You can take, take, take it out on me._


End file.
